The Board is set
by Sam in the Dark
Summary: A teaser for my work here.


**Ok, me hearties, I think I know what must be done. What I am about to write is…a teaser. It is a story that will serve as a prologue to the work I will do in this category.**

Disclaimer: I own Nathen and a few others. I don's own Captain planet or any of the other stuff I reference here.

* * *

He had been patient. Extraordinarily patient.

He sat on his porch, looking into the distance. The bayou was beautiful at this time of day, the sun reflecting on the water, the sounds of the birds all around. He had his privacy. He always did. None of the kids would dare venture near Old Man Spider's house.

The ancient man looked over at small television he kept outside. It was there as a sign of a hoarder, unplugged, antique, and not used in years. Yet it was on, and rapidly moving through channels.

"Proposition 37 has been overturned in California, and mass riots have –"

**Tshhhh**

"Strange weather patterns sighted on Mars, providing scientists with-"

**Tshhhh**

"This is not racism! This is an attempt to protect the citizens of Kansas! As Governor of this great-"

**Tshhhh**

"In a surprise decision, the board of directors of PlunderCorp have given control of the company to – "

**Tshhhh**

"This is not a question of civil rights! These people are not human!"

**Tshhhh**

" – Efforts to locate those responsible for this action-"

The television shut off. The old man smiled to himself. It was nearly time. Soon, very soon, it would begin.

* * *

**Harold Dermic penitentiary:**

"Right, kid, you got ten minutes!"

The young man in question nodded. He was well dressed, in a conservative sort of way, clean cut, well shaved, and wore an Armani suit. His dark brown hair was kept very short, and he wore a confident smile.

"I won't need any more." The young man laughed. He entered the small, metal room, and sat down at the table. A few moments later, another man was brought in, long hair tied in a ponytail, wearing his prison uniform with confidence. He sat down, and smiled.

"How are you holding up?" The prisoner asked. The young man grinned.

"You get T.V. in here, dad, you should know."

"Yeah, I know. Course, I knew you'd get the company. That bunch of pencil pushers has no chance against my own flesh and blood." The prisoner leaned back. "Can I expect a power struggle when I get out?"

"Don't worry. Just leave me in charge of the Arsenal Program and I'll be fine." The young man said. "Are you ok in here?"

"Heh, this prison is a joke."

"Well, you'll be glad to know that you now have only five years left and one before parole, thanks to my dear friend General Markus."

"I figured you'd be working with the military. So, Nat, what are you working on?" Nat grinned.

"I can't say much here. Its mostly just funding for that other thing I told you about…you know, Project Hammerdown?"

"So, your going through with it, huh?"

"Those people…they insulted the Plunder name. They won't get away with this."

* * *

_"This is a CNN News report! Another instance of mutant terrorism has occurred in New York City, when a suspected Brotherhood member assaulted a protest rally. The terrorist is now dead, and no further leads have been discovered. It can be surmised that the assailant was a member of the mutant terrorist group, but it cannot be confirmed."_

* * *

The old man was hardly oblivious to his visitor. She had come in a storm of lightning and wind.

"Old Man Spider?" the woman asked. "You aren't very subtle, old friend." The man laughed at her.

"Old friend? Not what you were saying when we met last, chere. In any case, I know why you're here." He held out his hand, and from his sleeve a number of spiders scuttled.

"My powers," he said. "are comin' back." The woman tried to hide her shock.

"I was wondering about that, Anansi. I was also wondering about recent events…and whether or not your powers had anything to do with them."

"What? Ah, yes. Sorry, Gaia, I'm afraid to say I have nothing to do with mutation. It's just a natural part of the world. The next race, right? Like the prophesy for your end?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Not at all, chere. I have a vision for you, though. They will all leave. Every one of them. When it is over, you will be alone."

Gaia reguarded the man for a few moments, then vanished as quickly as she had come. And Anansi laughed to the wind.

**Ok, I know that was short, but what do you think! This will be a crossover of epic proportions, with lots of things I love. Peace out, y'all!**


End file.
